


straight to hell

by xuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Lee Jeno, Bloodplay, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Eventual Smut, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Its a lot, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Sweet Lee Jeno, Yandere, but he’s in the closet, good luck, i think, stalker renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxi/pseuds/xuxi
Summary: how could someone who felt little to no emotions suddenly meet someone who changed that? someone who magically overwhelmed them with so much emotion and love to where they couldn’t get enough of it? it’s truly sickening, renjun thought.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	straight to hell

**Author's Note:**

> !! please see notes at the end when finished !! 
> 
> this story, not this chapter in specific, is not for the weak of heart, hope you enjoy tho<3

chapter one

click. 

“hey,” the light-brown haired boy said, smiling, “i’m lee jeno, nice to meet you!”

my heart skipped a beat.

“h-hi, i’m huang renjun..” i stammered, looking down and up and back down. he just smiled sweetly, eyes forming the shape of a half moon, white teeth shining.

“nice to meet you, renjun.” he held a peace sign next to his face.

“l-likewise.”

he shined one more smile at me before he turned body back around to watch the teacher greet the class. 

we had just changed seating arrangements, the year was almost over and the teacher thought a change would be nice. well, the whole year i sat at the front and never paid attention to anyone. no one gave me reason to. until now.

my mind was foggy, i couldn’t think straight, his smile just stuck in my head, my heart pounding out of my chest like never before. 

how have i never seen him before.

i couldn’t handle this, i felt nauseous. i started walking out of the class, the teacher not caring, stumbling through the halls like some sort of madman.

this was the type of feeling they’d describe in stories but it was so much more maddening than i could have ever imagined.

i threw the bathroom door open and collapsed into the nearest stall, slumped over the toilet, breathing heavily, sweating like crazy, and trembling. i sat on the ground for what felt like hours, days, weeks even. but, although it felt like that long, the reality was that i was there for half an hour, trying to come to my senses, to be how i normally am, but failing.

when i had somewhat calmed down, i felt tears run down my face. i was so, so scared, i had never felt like this, like my heart was doing gymnastics, how my stomach was full of what felt like butterflies. i was always just empty, occasional happiness when donghyuck was around. rare happiness from mark. at the back of my mind i wondered how nobody found me yet but hell if i cared.

i breathed in and out deeply.

sure, the not being able to think straight-world collapsing doom washing over me was bad but i didn’t, no, i couldn’t think of that, not when the image of him was still fresh in my head. not when he shined me the most blindingly beautiful smile. not when i spoke to lee jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> !! this is important !!
> 
> i will NOT be updating this story until i have finished it prior(i’m currently half way finished). there will be roughly 18 chapters but i’m not sure. the only reason i’m posting it now is to see how well it does and if anyone would like me to post the rest, tell me if you do!<3
> 
> this book is entirely fiction, please dont recreate some of what happens in this story.
> 
> if i do continue to post, every chapter will have warnings so pay attention to those!
> 
> have a good day/night<3


End file.
